There is a known machining center, in which a tool magazine is attached above a work space in a rotatable manner and tools are automatically changed between the tool magazine and a spindle (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The machining center described in this PLT 1 is provided at the front of the spindle with a door which can open and close facing the work space for carrying out the work of changing workpieces in the work space. Furthermore, in order to facilitate the workpiece changing work, etc., the tool magazine is provided tilted so that the door side becomes higher and the spindle side becomes lower.
However, when providing the tool magazine tilted like in the machining center described in the above Patent Literature 1, the machining center easily becomes high in overall height. In particular, when providing an openable and closeable shutter as a partition wall in the horizontal direction between the work space and the tool magazine, it is necessary to attach the tool magazine in a position so as to not interfere with the shutter. For this reason, the machining center easily becomes much higher in overall height and the stability of the machine is impaired.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-66856A